Boba niña nice 2,0
by 2Sonic1808
Summary: (UA, resubido) Años le costó tenerlo, llega ella y se lo arrebata. Alguien debe recordarle a Sally que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Amy si lo tiene claro


**¡Hola! Soy Sonic1808 resubiendo mis historias por un problemilla con mi cuenta y tuve que hacer otra xd sé que no es de importancia porque no soy una persona muy conocida aquí pero hay varios cambios en el songfic, necesitaba mas historia que sólo el relato sin detalles por la canción.**

 **Me gusta mi resultado así que ahora a leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boba niña nice 2.0**

 _Amy POV._  
Mi nombre es Amy Rose, tengo 17 años y hasta hace unos dos meses, aproximadamente, tenía un novio. Su nombre es Sonic y nuestra relación terminó por una vieja amiga suya, su nombre es Sally.

Les contaré como pasó eso. Sally entró a mi escuela hace unos cinco meses, al inicio del curso, y al reencontrarse con Sonic volvieron a ser mejores amigos. Usualmente yo vería eso como algo malo pero por ser tan celosa y posesiva con él a tal grado que sobrepasaba la locura teníamos problemas y Sonic incluso ya me había terminado; le prometí que cambiaría y aceptó retomar la relación. Asi que vi innecesario molestarme por una amiga de años y decidí no decir nada.

Ahí no hay ningún problema pero empecé a notar que Sally era un tanto exigente con Sonic sobre recuperar el tiempo perdido y le reclamé eso. Él dijo que no la culpaba por querer volver a ser unidos y que no era bueno para nosotros que yo me pusiera celosa. A regañadientes acepté pero eso no quitaba mis dudas hasta que un día Sally me encontró en una situación algo comprometedora con un amigo de Sonic, Shadow; no perdió el tiempo en sacar una foto y mostrársela a mi novio con la excusa de que Shadow y yo teníamos una relación secreta. Sonic se molestó tanto que se peleó con Shadow y, sin dejarnos explicarle, me terminó y a él le dejó de hablar. Lo que él no sabe es que sus dos amigos, Silver y Shadow, se estaban peleando y el peliblanco me usó de escudo y lanzó contra Shadow.

No pude hacer mucho por volver con él puesto que Sally aprovechó esto para intentar algo con Sonic y empezaron una relación amorosa. Lamento no haber sido más cuidadosa con lo que sospechaba pero que él la aceptara tan fácil me da mucho que pensar. Lástima para esos dos, porque no se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Mejor que Sally se cuide porque no me rendiré hasta recuperar a mi novio.

 _No es un adiós_  
 _Aunque lo nuestro_  
 _Se acabó, lo lamento_  
 _Y lo peor no soy yo_  
 _Sino tu nuevo amor_

Después de unos días de rogarle y rogarle, por fin Sonic aceptó que nos viéramos para aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Lo veo sentado en una banca del parque que está por el edificio en el que vivimos, pero como yo estaba trabajando apenas voy hacia allá.

-Hola Sonic -lo saludé en cuanto lo alcancé.

-Hola Ames. -Me responde. Siempre me ha dicho así-. Disculpa pero tengo algo de prisa, he quedado de ir a ver a... unos amigos -quiero golpearlo con un martillo por mentir, me duele más que me mienta a que no admita que va con Sally.

-De ella te quería hablar justamente -le digo, suspiro tratando de que no me domine el enojo- Voy a ser directa, no entiendo porque le creíste y me terminaste, creí que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros. Si al menos hubiera sido por alguien más y no a base de una mentira lo aceptaría pero alguien como ella jamás.

-Ames... yo creía lo mismo pero vi que me equivoqué -me reponde con el ceño fruncido-. Sólo... olvídalo, ¿sí?

-No, te equivocaste al creerle y decidir estar con ella. Aunque no lo admitas, eres superficial y nosotras somos todo lo contrario. - No niego que ambas somos amantes de la moda pero Sally demuestra más un aspecto de fashionista y yo de una skater a la moda-. Además, te tragaste una mentira de lo más absurda; yo nunca tuve una relación con Shadow, piensa, ¿Cuándo te he mentido? - Soy algo dura pero ojalá me escuche.

-Bueno es cierto que ustedes son completamente distintas, pero ella es muy hermosa y para ser honesto... ya no sé si alguna vez me dijiste la verdad -guardo silencio carburando eso, no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

-Yo no la llamaría hermosa, por favor Sonic, Sally tiene cara de avestruz -tal vez exagero- es una...

-Una, ¿qué? -me reta, bastante frustrado.

-Una... ¡Una niña nice!

Sonic me mira confundido pero rápidamente vuelve a su enojo habitual.

-Perdón pero no la pienso dejar y mucho menos si tú haces estos dramas que sola te ganaste -y con eso me dejó sola para ir a ver a su querida novia.

-Ya veremos si piensas eso después -murmuré para mí misma y me fui a mi casa pensando en mi próximo movimiento para recuperar a Sonic.

 _Tu decisión no la entiendo_  
 _Es un error, yo nunca te miento_  
 _Es muy nice, si hay luz_  
 _Es fea como avestruz_  
 _Ya verás, no te preocupes_  
 _Al final yo ganaré_

Sally va a pagar lo que me hizo y le va a costar muy caro. Mi venganza ya está trazada sin ninguna falla y nadie evitará que logre mi cometido.

-Tierra llamando a Amy -me dijo mi amiga Blaze golpeándome la cabeza levemente.

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón Blaze ¿dijiste algo? -Blaze y yo nos conocemos desde hace un año y ella me enseñó a usar una patineta, es la mejor skater que he visto.

-Amy estas en otro planeta- me dijo sin demostrar mucha emoción, ella es así – Iba a contarme de que trata tu plan y cuando lo comenzaremos. -A pesar de su carácter distante, ella es muy solidaria conmigo y me ayuda en lo que necesite.

-Mañana mismo, esa boba no se saldrá con la suya sin recibir pelea antes- aseguré.

-Si te soy sincera, sigo sin entender como Sonic pudo caer en algo tan tonto. Lo creí más listo y... realmente no le veo lo especial, en la escuelas hay muchas chicas como ella -me dijo.

Blaze quiso salir con Sonic durante un tiempo pero como él se fijó en mí y yo le conté a ella que lo quería, lo aceptó y comenzó a ser más unida con su mejor amigo, Silvery ahora llevan un año de novios. Creo que en cierto modo a Blaze le lastima el orgullo que Sally consiguiera lo que ella no.

-No tengo idea pero el gusto de atrapar a Sonic no le va a durar -dirigí mi mirada al parque, estábamos en la azotea de mi edificio, y vi a Sonic y Sally abrazados; yo sólo sonreí y volteé a otro lado. Pobre Sally, su noviazgo va a acabar.

 _Esa boba niña nice_  
 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_  
 _Piensa que es un placer_  
 _Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_  
 _Esa boba niña nice_  
 _Pobre boba niña nice…_

Al día siguiente Blaze y yo fuimos a la escuela en patineta, como siempre. Cuando llegamos al salón vi a Sonic y me le quise acercar perl me ignoró olímpicamente sólo porque Sally le dijo que iba al baño; Blaze y yo fuimos también y nos sorprendimos al escuchar su conversación con Rouge, una chica de otro grado.

-¿Si no lo quieres por qué estas con él?- le preguntó con interés Rouge.

\- Obviamente si lo quiero pero sólo para un rato, siempre he tenido al que quiero y Sonic no será la excepción, es un tonto pero tiene lo suyo -si no fuera porque Blaze me sostiene del brazo hubiese entrado a dejarle algo en claro.

-Entiendo, pero no me parece correcto que te metieras en medio de un noviazgo.

-Niega que tú no lo has hecho... Nadie va a impedir que yo obtenga lo que quiero y lo quiero a él -si Sonic quiere confiar en ella pues allá él pero yo juro que le voy a demostrar quién es Sally en realidad

 _En el salón no me haces caso  
Tú sólo estás pendiente de ese trapo  
No sé tú, pero yo  
Le quitaré su disfraz  
Ya verás no te preocupes  
Al final yo ganaré  
_

Blaze y yo corrimos al salón y en cuanto entramos me dirigí a Sonic y me senté junto a él. Iba a tener que cambiar mis planes.

-Hola Sonic -sonreí.

-Hola Amy -borré mi sonrisa, ¿Amy?

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre- comenté.

-Lo sé... pero Sally no quiere que te diga Ames -confesó.

-Ah, y tú muy obediente le haces caso, entiende Sonic hay muchas chicas como ella.

-Y de seguro tú eres única -el sarcasmo no le queda bien.

-No, pero al menos yo si estoy enamorada de ti -le recordé.

-Si como no, Sally me quiere y ella no me miente.

"Oh, dulce ironía" pensé.

-Eso no es cierto, Sally sólo está contigo para demostrar que puede tener a quien se le de gana y en especial tú pues eres un idiota que se dejó engañar con el truco más viejo del libro y…- me vi interrumpida.

-Ese es mi lugar, Amy -dijo Sally con amabilidad, como si nada pasara.

-Piensa lo que te digo- me levanté y acaricié su mano, puedo sentir como Sally me taladra con la mirada pero no me importa. No puedo evitar sonreír, Sonic volverá a ser mío pronto.

 _Esa boba niña nice  
Muchas como ella siempre hay  
Piensa que es un placer  
Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!  
Esa boba niña nice  
Muchas como ella siempre hay  
Piensa que es un placer  
Que caigas en su red…  
_

Voy camino al parque con Blaze, que escucha música con sus audífonos, porque le dije a Sally que era hora de hablar cara a cara. Ya la vi y parece fastidiada, me acerco y le hago señas a Blaze para que se quede detrás de mí.

-Hasta que llegas Amy, yo llegué antes porque MI novio me trajo hasta acá -escupió con desprecio recalcando el "mi".

-Sé lo que haces Sally, tú no quieres a Sonic, admítelo de una vez -acusé.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿Ósea que miento? -le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No -respondió con simpleza-. Sonic es un tonto y come de la palma de mi mano; además linda, piensa, tú no serias lo suficiente para él y si me creyó una tontería como que lo engañabas con Shadow me puede creer lo que sea, así que en conclusión, no te conviene ni decírselo -si Sonic creía que odiaba a las que lo miraban, no sabe lo que es de verdad el odio.

-Escúchame niña y escúchame bien, te vas a arrepentir de haberme robado a Sonic y créeme cuando digo que te va a doler -afirmé con un poco de coraje.

-Si claro tonta -se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentada.

-Ya verás, despídete de él boba -Blaze y yo nos dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a mi edificio y fuimos directamente al apartamento de mis padres para conversar.

-¿Lo grabaste?- le pregunté.

-Completamente- en realidad Blaze no escuchaba música sino que grababa mi conversación con Sally.

 _Pobre niña nice...  
Te arrepentirás...  
Ya verás...  
Dile adiós a tu novio  
_

Hoy, Blaze está con Shadow para dar los anuncios del día y al final pasarán la grabación de mi "amistosa" platica. Pero al entrar a mi salón veo que ahí están Silver y Rouge hablando con Sonic, que parece molesto.

-Hola -los saludo insegura-. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, ellos ya se iban.

 **Shadow: Buenos días compañeros, estos son los anuncios del dia…**

-¿Qué quieres Rose? Creí que ya te había aclarado que él es mío- dijo Sally agarrándose del brazo de Sonic aunque él parecía incómodo.

-Lo sé pero deberían escuchar los anuncios de hoy -dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sonic con curiosidad.

-Por qué tu querida novia dejo un mensaje para ti por haber dejado que se te metiera por los ojos -Sally se veía molesta.

-Ya cállate Rose.

 _Esa boba niña nice  
Muchas como ella siempre hay  
Piensa que es un placer  
Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_

-Sólo escuchen -dirigí mi mirada a la pequeña bocina que había en el salón al igual que ellos. _  
_

 ***Hasta que llegas Amy, yo llegué antes porque MI novio me trajo hasta acá-** Sally se ve más que pasmada y Sonic está serio.

 ***Sé lo que haces Sally, tú no quieres a Sonic, admítelo de una vez-** hora del show.

 ***Eso es una tontería.**

 ***¿Ósea que miento?-** no pude evitar sonreír.

 ***No. Sonic es un tonto y come de la palma de mi mano; además linda, piensa, tú no serias lo suficiente para él y si me creyó una tontería como que lo engañabas con Shadow me puede creer lo que sea, así que en conclusión, no te conviene ni decírselo-** me ve con odio y Sonic se ve chistoso con la boca abierta.

-Sonic se te van a meter moscas a la boca- murmuré y parece que me escuchó porque la cerró de inmediato.

 ***Escúchame niña y escúchame bien, te vas a arrepentir de haberme robado a Sonic y créeme cuando digo que te va a doler.**

 ***Si claro tonta** \- Sonic frunció el ceño.

 ***Ya verás, despídete de él boba.**

 **Blaze: Eso es todo alumnos, gracias por su atención.**

 **Shadow: A que no te lo esperabas Faker.**

-Así que Amy no me mintió el otro día- dijo Sonic aunque seguía en algo como un mini shock.

-No, escúchame por favor, ella me tendió una trampa- Sally no sabía que decir.

-Incluso hoy, Rouge y Silver vinieron a explicarme que pasó y los ignoré. Creo que está de más decir que nosotros ya no somos nada -murmuró. viendo a Sally con tristeza.

Sally se fue molesta y Sonic se dirigió a mí con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, me puse seria.

-Lamento haberme comportado como un estúpido y no creerte Ames -se disculpó, lo observé unos segundos y saqué un papel de mi bolsillo, lo tomó y leyó:

 _Esa boba niña nice_  
 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_  
 _Piensa que es un placer_  
 _Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_

Me vio con tristeza y no pude evitar sonreír, saqué otro papel y se lo entregué pero este decía algo diferente:

Espero que hayas entendido que con Amy Rose no se juega y mucho menos si se trata de sus sentimientos :P  
Te amo tonto, pero no confiaste en mí.

El suspiró y me abrazó, le respondí y susurré que lo único que espero es que esta vez solo seamos él y yo en la relación.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: Universo Alterno, no haré especificaciones.**

 **Que pasa después: Sally ya no se habla con Sonic y ella y Amy aún se odian. Sonic le pidió una disculpa a Shadow pero él lo obliga a humillarse para poder perdonarlo (eso es lo que haría:v)**

 **Amy y Sonic si retomaron su relación aunque realmente no fuese correcto; cuando estás en una relación, ésta se acaba y uno comienza otro noviazgo hay dos opciones: Por despecho o sus sentimientos no eran serios, considerando la libertad que tiene Sonic me guié de eso y de la confianza que sentía con Sally para aceptar ser su novio por lo que él está guiado por la segunda opción. A base de eso, Sonic en lo más profundo de su ser tal vez si deseaba ya no estar en una relación seria; pero por costumbre o monotonía le pidió a Amy volver. Obviamente ella aceptó porque hay que recordar que Amy está obsesionada con él y no puede enojarse, aunque la confianza ya no será la misma.**

 **Si quieren leer la historia en un principio los invito a pasar por mi cuenta original: Sonic1808.**

 **¿Reviews? A Shadow le gustan ;)**


End file.
